Richard Blease - Atlas (N)
In the alternate negaverse, Richard Blease developed into Atlas, a ruthlessly intelligent monstrosity of flesh and iron. A key component of the empire ruled over by Mr. Grimm , Atlas manipulates every mechanical soldier under their command. Seeing himself as infinitely superior to all, human or otherwise, Atlas considers himself the true brains and brawn behind the empire. Biography Appearance If Atlas were not coated in steel he would look identical to Richie. While beneath his mechanical augments he is still the same man physically he rarely removes them and most simply cannot be removed without surgery. Instead he has taken to his mechanical skin, a sequence of steel plates, powered joints and energy systems that make him more machine than man. Personality Unlike his primeverse counterpart, Atlas possesses few redeeming qualities. He has, however, taken to every single one of Richie's deadliest traits. Cunning, ruthless and incredibly arrogant, Atlas views himself as superior to all and is not afraid to bring it to light. While his boasting may seem like it has no backing, through mechanical augmentation Atlas has indeed become the most intelligent and (arguably) powerful individual on Earth. In many ways he is less sane and ethical than his ally Mr Grimm, willing to ruthlessly slaughter for the slightest gain. Abilities Regenerative factor: Like Hercules, Atlas has a vastly superior regenerative factor. He heals from wounds no faster than a normal human being his body seems to retain a fantastic memory of his peak physical condition. He can still be killed through disease or fatal injury as any human can, but given enough time and rest then all wounds will heal and return him to his most physically capable. Because Atlas has replaced the majority of his body with mechanical prosthetics, one would imagine this regenerative factor would be largely obselete. However it is the manipulation of this ability that allows his augmentations to function so seamlessly with his organic body, both providing Atlas with the mental power to control each aspect of his being and allowing him to perform procedures on himself that would kill any ordinary human being. Heightened intelligence: Because his enhanced regenerative factor means his cells have incredibly healing capabilities, Atlas has an abnormally high number of active brain cells just like his primeverse counterpart. This has drastically improved his thinking processes, making him significantly more intelligent than any normal human could hope to be. His ability to absorb and remember information is truly outstanding. Equipment Mechanical Augmentation: Through the use of mechanics and cyberware, Atlas has improved his once "frail" human form. Through this technology, Atlas has several advantages over the common human being. Synthetic filters have replaced his lungs, allowing him to break toxic air and to survive without oxygen for incredibly long periods of time. Replacing both of his eyes has given him greater clarity of vision, improving depth perception, range and extending the frequencies of light he can percieve. His brain has been heavily tampered with, improving reaction times, extending memory and dulling all physical pain. Furthermore, Atlas' physical abilities have been augmented, grafting his bones with carbon fibre and densifying his muscle mass for improved physical strength. Arguably the most useful ability of his augments though is a direct mental connection to the Mythem Network. Mythem Network: The system in which Atlas manipulates the many mechanical soldiers used by his empire. Connected directly to the Titan Skin, the Mythem Network allows Atlas to spread his consciousness across all his mechanisms and control them directly if he needs. Through this he can issue orders, analyse a situation and form a response. Not only that the Mythem Network is also a communication network and a data bank, storing all of the information Atlas requires or deems interesting. XP-98.20 Titan Mechanised Skin: A suit which Atlas wears "casually", the Titan Skin is designed to be worn in any and all situations. While similar in design to the mechanoid troopers that Atlas controls the Titan Skin is significantly more powerful relying on some of the most efficient and powerful technology humanity has access to. As expected it has a number of functions that make Atlas a truly feared physical fighter. It allows flight at over Mach 1, enhanced physical strength and with powerful shield generators it is almost invulnerability to standard weaponry and even energy projection. It is fuelled by the God-Hand, this suit has almost limitless amounts of energy. In the way of weaponry and more unique abilities, the Titan Skin has many different options; *''Telekinesis:'' After analysing samples of Roman Largas' DNA, Atlas isolated the source of his abilities and managed to focus them, allowing the movement of objects at a distance. *''Olympus Cannons:'' Mounted to the wrists of the suit, the Olympus cannon is Atlas' primary ranged weapon. Utilising the fundamentals of M.A.H.E.M. it is a long ranged projectile weapon resembling an energy beam. By suspending molten metals (specifically tungsten and uranium) in an electromagnetic field they can be fired like a laser. Upon impact the metals solidify, piercing through and incinerating anything it touches. *''Nanobot Manipulation:'' Through the nanobots extracted from Excelcus, the Titan Skin is capable of regeneration from most wounds. The nanobots can also be released from the suit and be used from a distance, attacking foes or manipulating the environment. *''Vibration Shielding:'' Using the same technology that powered Decibel, high frequency pulses can be used to deflect projectiles, knocking them off course. It has little use against physical attacks or energy projection, however. It can also be focused and fired as a weapon, striking in a wave. Relationships What are this character's opinions on the other characters in the roleplay that they have met? Trivia Other. Category:Antagonist Category:Technological Category:Character Category:Negaverse